Media Guide
Media is defined as any sort of image on the wiki. The 100 wiki has a strict policy on what types of media are permitted. General Rules File extensions *Due to .PNG file's lossless compression, they are the preferred file type on the . However, .JPG files, while secondary, are also accepted on the wiki. *User made .gif files are not to be permitted on the wiki. Gifs made by admins for character or relationship pages are the only form of gifs that are to be permitted. These gifs can be found under the category "Gifs". (Note: This category was made solely for collecting gifs, other image categories are not permitted.) Copyright Policys *Images on are allowed by the Fair Use Doctrine of the United States Fair Use Law. This states that non-free images on this wiki are for Educational or Informational use only. Image Usage *Due to copyright issues and appearances, prefers to use images sparingly, only when needed. Excess images communicating a similar idea will be removed. *The policy on is four images per scene. *Continued violations of this policy will result in admin intervention or blocking of the user in question. Image Relevance *With the exception of user pages, images published on without relevancy to the show or the cast and crew will be deleted. *All photos must be relevant to the page where it is posted, and it's title. *An exception is photo's relating to our affiliates, such as logos, which should only be uploaded by admins. Quality *Only images of the highest possible quality are permitted. Stretched or blurry images will be immediately deleted. If an image of high quality is unable to be found, contact the wiki photographer (LINK NEEDED) *Cropping and alterations of light or color are permitted only when they enhance or better communicate the picture message. **For example, if an image contains a large amount of empty space around the main focal point, cropping the picture may enhance the image, and offer clarity on the subject. *Watermarks are only permitted when no images are available without watermarks. When non-watermarked images are available, they are the preferred image type. *Images can be replaced when a better version of the image exists. The replaced image must be identical to the previous image. Fanart *Due to copyright issues, fan art is not permitted ANYWHERE on the wiki. Fanart for user pages must be approved by an admin, and must be of the users own making. This policy will be strictly enforced. *Fanart is defined as any drastically edited images, graphics, and fan videos. Vides *Only videos released by The CW Network or videos containing official, exclusive content, of or relating to The 100 are permitted. *Fan videos are NOT permitted, as addressed in the above policy. User Pages User pages are allowed to contain any images as long as the images are not: *sexual/explicitly graphic *fanmade (see above policy) *gifs *containing inappropriate language *considered offensive in any way User pages are a way for users to express themselves, and therefore, are allowed to contain images unrelated to the 100, again, as long as they do not violate any of the the above conditions. to